


Finding the feelings again

by charzoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Former Relationships, I have no idea how courts work, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Romantic Comedy, that doesn't stop Ace attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzoid/pseuds/charzoid
Summary: Things just can't seem to go right for Shuichi this year. First his girlfriend breaks up with him for another friend and now he's got to bail a different friend from being locked up for a murder. Luckily a plucky pretty prosecutor might help him with both these problems if he survives long enough.Rated M for some mild gore and swearing
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Athena Cykes/Shuichi Saihara, Female OC/Togami OC, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, others, past Akamatsu/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only ever watched let's plays of the series but played the last one that came out called Spirit of Justice. Loved it. That said I want to apologize ahead of time if anyone is OOC.

** 11:05 pm Hope's peak Unversity ball room**

Mascaraed balls were a classic events dating back to 16th century Italy during renaissance and still practiced today in some places.

For the young adults of Hope's Peak university these yearly events could be exciting or boring depending on your interests in them. Students that studied in things like fashion , history, and Anthropology were usually the ones that looked forward to these events the most. The current group of students at this one despite the cold February breeze dressed semi-lightly and with their own takes on the style.

One young girl named Pucca Ito in a lovely black and blue number, sat with her high heels off while waiting for her boyfriend. Ren Togami wasn't the most punctual of people but the fact he was an hour late made the young girl worry. Unlike the rest of Togami family he was at least one of the few in the large family to have a friendly side and be unafraid of showing it. They had been a thing for over 4 strong years and he promised that he didn't plan to be a man whore like his father. The man had enough illegitimate kids to start a factory if rumors of the Togami's odd inheritance system was to be believed. People though she was just some floozy trying to get rich even though it was because of his kind nature he was obviously not going keep the Togami name long. She had to admit a bit of the attraction came from his wealth or the legacy of it that name Togami came with.

Over time though it became less shallow and more emotional to the point it didn't really matter if he rejected it or was dropped from it. Pucca wasn't only anxious about him being late because of how short the party was going to be but because of a surprise he promised her. The red head had a small idea of what it might of been but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Mrs Ito? I'm surprised to see you still sitting here alone. I would of thought you'd be dancing with your boyfriend or someone else by now at least."

The sudden voice of her anthropology teacher cut off her negative train of thoughts. She sighed to herself and adjusted her shoulder pads for what felt like the 20th time in the hour before replying. "Well yes, I was planning to dance with either him or one of my friends at this point but I think Ren is running late. I saw a few of my friends go to the bathroom but I haven't really seen them since." Pucca complained. "But isn't that one of your friends, Mrs. Ludenburg right over there by the punch?" He questioned while gesturing to the goth she somehow hadn't noticed return.

She leapt up in surprise but was glad to see someone familiar to chat with. Quickly she put her shoes on and thanked her teacher before heading over to the goth. Suddenly the classical orchestra music that had been playing over a recorded speaker switched to loud techno music.

_ "Huh? That's an odd song change. Why is it so loud?"_ She wondered to to herself.

Celeste looked in her direction with a confused expression that matched Pucca's. Just as Pucca was about to shout out to her friend the lights went out. The odd music played louder now to the point she had to cover her ears. An odd noise that didn't seem to fit the music clicked in for a few seconds. Eventually someone found the lights and an uncharacteristic scream came from Celeste as they were turned on. When Pucca looked to see what caused her friend to scream, she let one out herself as a trail of blood leading outside was only a few feet behind her.

Despite her panic she did take note that it seemed her teacher whom she was just talking to was gone. Bloody foot prints lead outside to the now open large glass backdoor that led to the garden. A few other teachers told them to stay where they were while they investigated. The party was no doubt over and Pucca's nerves were uneasy to say the least. She had to call Ren now to tell him what happened. Immediately after she punched send on her cell phone she heard the ringtone of Ren's phone but it sounded like it was coming from a distance. A distance not to far outside with the teachers.

_ "Did he just get here now of all times?! I really fell for the Togami with the worst timing in any era didn't I?"_ She thought annoyed. Regardless of the annoying thought she really did feel relief at the thought of him being there to just sooth her mind of all the chaos. Despite the nagging feeling in her gut telling Pucca to do otherwise, she went through the doors and saw the backsides of a few teachers huddled around something. Only then did she notice 2 very unsettling things. One being her Anthropology teacher being pined down with a red sword not to far away. The second was the sound of Ren's phone of which one of the teachers was now holding. The teacher holding her phone must of felt her presence because he then turned around and looked at her. His expression went from disgust at the phone to sadness when their eyes met.

_"Why is Ren's phone...no. No, no, no, no, no, he must of lent it to someone.Someone must of stolen it or he just misplaced it outside or..."_ Her gut filled with terror as it came up with a number of excuses trying to deny whatever weird reality she found herself. It kept going with these excuses until she got closer. The moonlight revealed the crimson gruesome truth for all to see. Laying or rather perched over a garden bench laid Ren's body. His head had been severed and impaled on a spike that was also connected to his spine like a nasty prank.

** _ To be continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena meets Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Glad to see that at least a few people are into this crossover idea. Honestly with how much people compare there two games I'm surprised there isn't much more content with it. Other stuff like I promised is being mulled over and in the works so just sit tight. For those who haven't played or watched let's plays of Ace attorney there may be small spoilers of stuff. Apparently they made an anime of the Ace Attorney game but I haven't watched it yet.

** \ **

** \\\\\ **

** The next day **

** 2:30pm Local mall **

Athena had only been back for 4 days from the kingdom Khura'in before she got the phone call from her friend Ema Skye. It had been 3 years since Apollo left the agency and it was great to see him again but duty didn't seem to care about reunion plans.

"My sister is friends with one of the Hope's peak counselors. Her name is Chisa Yukizome. She asked Lana if she knew any good defense lawyers. The trainee lawyers at the school were spread out globally and too busy. I instantly thought of you." The former chief prosecutor explained.

"Glad to know you think that highly of me chief." Athena replied.

She knew a little bit about hope's peak but was given a brief general history lesson on it's founding and purpose. This along with the victim's affiliation to the school let her know what kind of people she might be dealing with. On one hand it was a pretty interesting concept for a place but if she was honest it seemed a bit egotistical too. Calling a bunch of people "ultimates" just cause they were slightly better then others at some hobby or another? It probably went to a lot heads here. The victim was one of many siblings to a guy titled the "Ultimate affluent progeny" but no one in the family so far had any response on the matter. That alone seemed to say a bit of what kind of people the Hope's peak organization housed.

Despite this Athena liked to think positive. There were likely at least a few people who actually felt sad at this news. Currently Athena was just waiting at the local mall's food court for the detective that was going to fill her in on things. Then they would go to the crime scene after meeting the suspect of the murder. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of character they'd be coming from such a place. Other then detective gumshoe she has met her share of old and young snobs from various lines of detective departments. Hopefully he or she was nice. She'd grown some slightly thicker skin since she began her career. It didn't mean having to work with the "elite" types was any less annoying.

While lost in thought she almost didn't notice when some random women reached for her cell phone. Luckily she noticed just in time to move her hand over it.

"Um, what were you just doing?" Athena asked.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU BRAT! THIEF! THIEF!" The random lady screamed.

**"**What?! Your the one who tried to take my-" Athena got cut off buy a passing mall cop.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" The passing mall officer asked.

"Yes, this brat smacked me and took my phone! "

"No I didn't, she was reaching for my phone when I wasn't looking and just started screaming when I stopped her." Athena replied.

"Well it looks like I'll have to hold the phone until we can sort out who's telling the truth." said the officer.

"**_No that's wrong!" _**A new voice joined.

Athena turned around to see the owner of the voice . It was a pale thin young man around her age or a little older with short navy blue hair. The guy was a few inches taller then her but not intimidatingly so. He wore a dark grey business casual jack with buttoned sleeves and matching pants. A black hat with white stripes obscured his face a bit but she could see he had pale white skin and dark yellow-grey eyes.

"Oh, uh sorry for yelling like that. It's a force of habit." He said somewhat embarrassed.

"Like I said though you don't have to take her phone. I personally saw this lady reach for it and she wasn't slapped." He pointed to offending phone snatcher. " I know my word might not be enough evidence. You can just check the camera footage here to see who's lying." He continued

At the words camera footage the random woman went running out the store without another word.

"Wow, thanks a lot for that." Athena said.

"No problem. I was actually looking for you I think. I hope that doesn't sound creepy. Your Athena Cykes right?" he asked

"Um yeah that's me but how would you know.." Athena trailed off for a second before it clicked.

"Your the ultimate detective I was told about right? Nice to meet you! She said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Shuichi Saihara it's nice to meet you." He replied politely.

He was pretty soft spoken and seemed friendly enough so far. They ordered some food before going over the client.

"The culprit is actually a guy I knew from school who was the ultimate anthropologist. His name is Korekiyo Shinguji. He's become a college anthropology teacher a few years after graduating. I haven't been able to talk to him about what happened yet." Shuichi explained.

"What's he like? Has he ever been known to be violent or ever said something that made him seem like he could be dangerous?" Athena asked.

"Well I'll admit it when you first meet him he does give off a bit of a odd vibe. Especially with his fashion sense. Some kids even wrote a creepy pasta blog about him being a serial killer with a split personality in high school. Although he thought it was amusing my friends and I agreed for the school to take it down. When you get to actually know him though he's actually pretty harmless. I know it is biased since I'm meant to be a detective first and his friend second but I don't think he did it." Shuichi said.

She didn't need widget to tell her how much Shuichi was genuinely worried for his friend.

"Well if your sure then let's go meet him to hear his side of the story and I'll decide if I should take the case."

"Okay." Shuichi said with a smile and nod.

**Detention Center 3:00pm**

Athena hadn't asked what Shuichi meant by his friend's fashion sense earlier. At this point in her career the odd outfit shouldn't even phase her. Even so, looking at someone who wouldn't look out of place as the creepy receptionist in a horror movie made her get his meaning. He wasn't outright frightening but definitely unsettling with the very long black hair and something that looked like a military outfit. She knew the murder occurred at a ball but the masks there usually just covered the front of the upper face unlike the zipper mask. His eyes were like Shuichi's somewhat yellow but darker. They didn't give off much emotion either. Regardless she put on a good lawyer's smile to not appear to awkward.

"Hi I'm Athena Cykes, the lawyer called in from the Wright everything agency in Kanazawa. I'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder that happened last night. Also feel free to tell me a bit about yourself if you'd like."

"Ah yes, thank you for coming. I have nothing to gain hiding anything so you can trust me to be honest about as much of the night that I can recall" He said. The more he talked the slightly more animated he seem to become at least a little. His eyes seemed to light up as he talked about himself.

"Human history and it's many cultures have always been great passions of mine. Both the raw beautiful and the raw ugly of them. The event I was attending was a tribute to that with it being a masked ball. Did you know the masked ball is the ultimate representation of what the guests were hiding from during their entire stay with Prince Prospero? The purpose of their time at the castle was to escape from the Red Death." As he spoke he seemed a lot more animated. He seemed to move his hands a lot as he spoke in a way that made her think of a teacher giving a lecture.

"I never knew that before, it does sound interesting. I'm guessing you were pretty excited about feeling a part of that with the ball then huh?" Athena asked.

"Why yes, I had spent a lot of time on finding an a wonderful outfit. My girlfriend Angie even made a sword to go with it. A English 16th century one to be specific. It went missing though before the party even started. It wasn't exactly accurate to a blade of that century but it was thoughtful non the less. Such a shame it was apparently used for the murder. " Korekiyo sighed.

"Really?!"Athena exclaimed.

"Yes and I realize that it does seem convenient to say that it just went missing and happened to turn up later near the body. Even so despite my fascination with humanity and it's tragedies I'd never just randomly create one." He said.

"How did you know the victim? Was he a student of yours?" Athena asked.

"No but I did know of his girlfriend. She was one of my students and was there when the murder occurred. Poor girl happened upon the scene just as I was waking up and being cuffed."

"What do you mean by "waking up"? Were you asleep outside when it happened? asked Shuichi.

"Now that's actually the oddest thing about last night other then the obvious." He was rubbing a talisman hung from his hat in thought as he spoke.

"Tell us as much as you can about what happened leading up to the murder. I won't be able to without the details."

Korekiyo nodded his head and closed his eyes as he recalled the events.

**_Korekiyo Shinguji's side of events:_** "The nightly preparations started out normally enough. I'd say it was at least 3 hours before the party was going to start that I was getting dressed but I couldn't find my sword. I even asked Ren Togami along with a few other students and staff that were there already to help me look. They were there already to help set up the props, decorations, food, and whatever else other teachers their needed. Nothing eventful happened leading up to the party other then that. Guests and entertainment arrived around 9:00 pm. I had given up on finding my sword long before then since I had other duties given to me by the dean. The dean and a few of my other colleagues were there as well. It was a little past 11:00 pm that something strange happened before I found myself outside along with my missing sword.

"Strange how?" Shuichi questioned.

"Well first the music suddenly changed and a loud noise sounded. Now here is the peculiar part that make even I doubt my sanity. I fell unconscious briefly while standing up and next thing I knew I was outside. You can ask anyone who was at the party to confirm the first thing at least. All I knew was I outside where I found my sword along with the mutilated corpse. Then I was tackled and held down until police arrived." Korekiyo rubbed his head as if remembering the pain for a few seconds.

"I'm not gonna lie that sounds kind of hard to believe. Can anyone vouch where you were before and after you were outside?" Athena asked

"Well yes actually, I was talking to Pucca Ito. She was the girlfriend of the late Togami. I spoke to her as well as a few other colleagues. Pucca actually saw me as I was being arrested. Maybe she can fill in the blanks since she was the closest to where I was standing when it happened. " korekiyo suggested.

**End of ** **explanation** **.**

"Thanks Korekiyo, asking around some people who might of been there could help fill in some blank." Athena said with a smile.

"Any time and you may call me Kiyo if you want to. My first name is a mouthful for some." He bowed before turning to go back to his quarters.

"Thanks then Kiyo." Athena said to the retreating man. Now she felt even more curious about this case then she had originally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely almost forgot this one. I get to many ambitious ideas instead of one-shots I swear to atua. Still I do plan to continue this so long as my laziness allows me. Hope you enjoyed this little update since I know I rarely upload anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another to the pile of stuff that won't leave my mind. A good old crossover fic involving Dangronpa and Ace attorney. The kids are all aged up so no say that one of the main things that attracts Shuichi seems to be people with purple/white color schemes that or names that start with K. To an extent this is true but to a further extent I think it's just people who give off positive vibe and Athena radiates it. Also did anyone know according to the the Togami novel which I haven't really read all of but it claimed Byakuya's dad has fathered 110 kids via sleeping around. That's a lot a diapers he's never changed.


End file.
